This invention relates to control valve apparatus for fluid systems, and more particularly to control valve apparatus that is exceedingly simple in structure but nevertheless functionally effective for steering vehicle wheels.
The invention also relates to steering systems and various combinations and subcombinations useful in steering systems for vehicles. The teachings are particularly useful for steering the wheels of trailers or other towed wheeled vehicles, although principles of the invention may also be applied in systems for steering the front or rear wheels of self-propelled vehicles including trucks, tractors, and the like.
Major benefits of the invention will particularly become evident as larger and larger trucks and trailers are placed in service and encounter difficulties in making turns within confined spatial areas and difficulties in backing for loading and
The art of control valves is replete with complex apparatus having a multitude of elements necessary for the effective functioning thereof. Some power steering systems have required control valves equipped with gerotor or similar orbiting arrangements of complex and expensively machined character. Nothing is known which compares to the simplicity and effectiveness of the teachings of this invention.